


Changes Within by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, Humor, M/M, Series: Dragon Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair deal with the startling changes in their life with more surprises forthcoming.<br/>This story is a sequel to Dragon Mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes Within by DonnaR

**Author's Note:**

> It's necessary to read Dragon Mates before this. Takes place the day after. I'd like to give credit to Snarf, Kelly, and Isabel, for betaing the story. They really kept my spirits up. And finally to Shy Ghost, who not only beta'ed but kept me cracking with ideas.
> 
> Warning: Story has high fantasy content and strong language. There are no spoilers within.

## Changes Within

by DonnaR

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair and the rest of the cast of The Sentinel are not mine. They belong to Pet Fly, UPN, and anyone else who produces it. I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for a while. 

* * *

Dragon Change  
By Donna R 

Watching from the huge office windows, he was silently contemplating his future visitors and wondered if they were what he needed and wanted them to be. As it was, as they were all he had, there wasn't any choice in the matter. Lost in his thoughts, there was a discreet knocking at his office door. Answering, "Come in.", his secretary stated, "You have a visitor, a Mr. Kellic." 

"Let him in Jessie. I've been expecting him." 

Entering the office, Kellic could almost feel the power emanating from the room. Not knowing what to expect, he silently waited for the man in the large backed chair facing away to turn toward him. Afraid of entering after what he'd already felt, he almost passed out. Already having preconceived notions of the one before him, he wasn't sure if he wanted this meeting or not. Even with the rewards and incentives he'd received. 

"Mr. Drake, Tashid. You wished to see me." 

"Yes. Did you send them?" 

"They received the medallions sent to them by mail yesterday. As soon as they received them, the mate bond started to form and is close to completion. Soon they'll start to become aware of it. So far, though, they've only life mated. They haven't felt the change yet." 

"So they've life mated already? Hmm! They must have been either in love or already lovers. Which is it?" 

"We believe they've been in love for a while now. The problem is that both are heterosexual. They've each had more lovers and girlfriends, since they first met, than we can count. If they'd been lovers, then they couldn't be interested in anyone else. The mate bond forbids it. You know that a life bond is for life. There wouldn't be attracted to anyone else. It just isn't possible." 

Turning his chair back around to face the window again, Kellic was dismissed with a "You'll keep me informed of any changes. Especially in their life aura or their bond. When you need to contact me, do so through the usual channels. I don't wish to see you again in my office. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Tashid. May your children be prosperous and well!" 

After saying that, Kellic quickly made an abrupt withdrawal from the office. Leaning against the wall outside the office, all he could think about was he was glad he wasn't an enemy of The Tashid. He'd either be dead or running for his life. 

* * *

Entering the museum, the two men halted at the reception's desk. The tall, serious man asked the lady handling it, "Miss. We're looking for a Mr. Richard Drake. I believe we have an appointment with him." 

"Oh! You must be the detective. Please tell me you can help him. He's been an absolute grouch the last three days. Ever since his precious artifacts disappeared, he's taken his temper out on all of us who work under him. We can't even say anything to him, since he's on the board of directors." 

The small, bouncing man with hair a woman would die for and who accompanied the tall one, leaned against the desk and giving her the most naturally beautiful smile she'd ever seen, burst out, "Yeah! That's us. Supermen, Inc. at your service. I'm Blair Sandburg by the way. This tall, brooding man with me is Detective Jim Ellison. Direct us to this dragon's den and we'll defeat him in his lair." 

Shooting his partner an annoying glare, "Very funny, Chief. Miss, if you'll excuse my partner, he isn't feeling to well at the moment. He forgot to take his medicine. The doctor said there'd be moments like this. If you'll direct us to his office, we'll see what we can do about appeasing this dragon of a boss, Mr. Drake." 

Not being able to help herself, the receptionist gave her most flirtatious smile to the short, long-haired beautifully masculine man. "If you'll go up to the fifth floor, turn right and continue to the end of the hall, his office is right in front of you. I'll buzz his secretary and tell her you're coming. And, Mr. Sandburg, my name is Jolene. I was wondering. If you're not doing anything tonight or this week, there's a wonderful exotic Asian restaurant that just opened on Lansing and 3rd. They have the most wonderful cuisine anywhere around." 

Giving her his most woefully, regrettable look, Sandburg picked up her hand, brought it to his lips and courteously gave her a delicious hand kiss, and told her, "Unfortunately, I'm already committed, miss. If I were not anything but ecstatically happy, I would take you to the moon. But, alas, it's already too late for me." Letting go of her hand, amusement shining brightly in his baby blue eyes, he followed after Jim, who was already heading to the elevators. 

Watching them leave, the receptionist stared at two of the most gorgeous guys she'd ever seen, with the firmest, most exquisite asses she'd ever seen on any of her male acquaintances. Picking up the phone, she automatically dialed the number for Drake's office. Hearing Drake's secretary answer, "Jessie, you will not believe the men who are on their way up now. If you could by any chance get pictures of them, I'll pay you." 

Heading toward the elevators, rushing after and catching up with Jim, Blair breathlessly asked, "What's your problem Jim? It's not like you to just up and walk away, especially after last night." 

Rigid with suppressed anger, he growled, "Chief, I don't know how it would look like to you but to me it seemed as if you were making a pass at her," nodding his head in the direction of the receptionist. "How could you, Blair? I thought last night meant more to you than just a cheap thrill. If that's all it was to you, than you can just get the hell out of my way." All that time he was ranting, he was pounding on the entrance key to the elevator. Doors opening wide to let the people out, they stood out of the way for them to pass. When clear, they entered the elevator. They were the only ones in it. Pressing five, they started up to the fifth floor. 

"What do you mean by that, Jim? I was not making a pass at her. I was just being friendly. She's an attractive woman. All I was doing was teasing her to make her feel like the attractive woman she is. I do that to most women I meet. It doesn't mean that I actually wanted her. As for last night, I thought I had showed you just how I feel." 

Staring sightlessly at the walls of their enclosure, Jim took a breath and tried to gather his thoughts together. Finally turning to look at Blair, he stood there looking into the face of his heart. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Chief. Ever since I woke up with you in my arms, it's became hard for me to accept the thought of you being courteous to a woman, let alone paying any attention to her or anyone else for that matter. When you started teasing her, all I saw was red. I've never felt jealously for anyone before, even my ex-wife." 

Finally, so frustrated from his internal battle, he yanked Blair into his arms and kissed him. Lost in a passionate world all of their own, they fought the battle of desire that had been started. Pulsating prismatic electricity was bursting through their bodies. Tight against the other, locked in an eternal embrace, they kissed with mouths grabbing hold of everything their world offered. All senses on line, captivated by his mate, he didn't hear the elevator doors clang with opening. All of a sudden he heard, "Oh excuse me gentlemen. We didn't know that this elevator was already taken." 

Jim awakening from the daze passion had put him in, stared at the two women and a tall, executive seeming man. Feeling a blush starting from the root of his neck, all he could stammer out was, "Uh, come on Chief. I ,,ahh-believe that this is our floor". Grabbing hold of Sandburg's arm, he yanked him out the elevator and shoved him in the direction the receptionist had told them Drake's office was in. When they were far enough away from the situation they had found themselves in, still aroused and hung up with the after shocks of desire, Jim, ground out, "I hope you're happy, Chief. I don't know about you but that had to be the most embarrassing situation that I've ever been in, in my life. Do you mind not making me so frustrated, jealous and aroused in public anymore." 

Looking down at his lifemate, Jim watched as Blair's face took on that mischievous expression he was noted for. Speaking with amusement running through the tone of his words, "You want the truth, Jim. I wouldn't mind if you stripped me naked, tied me up in the middle of central park, and had your wicked way with me. I certainly don't mind when those caveman tendencies tend to override your mind and your anal deficiencies, cause you to publicly claim me as yours. Mind! Why should I mind? After all, you're only doing what I want you to do." After saying that shocker, he walked away, laughing. Jim, nearly zoning out from the answer to his question, woke up to the fact that just because they were lovers did not mean Blair' personality had changed. He would not be comfortable and domesticated to be around with. Heading after Sandburg, Jim realized that he had just become forcefully aware of that fact. 

Catching up, and wryly giving his mate one of those looks of exasperation, which always seemed to come more often lately, they reached Drake's office. Entering the door to the outer office, they walked inside. Not really understanding the reason why, Jim halted as he became aware of something. Sensing the sudden tensing and pounding heartbeat of his partner, he knew he wasn't the only one to feel it 

He didn't know what it was until he, all of a sudden, recognized the feel of it. It was power. The same thing that he had felt when his senses first blew up during the Switchman case. It was what he felt whenever he worked with Blair accompanying him on his cases. And it was what he'd felt, when he and Blair had made love last night. 

Intuitively knowing something was wrong, both from his own reactions as well as from reading Jim's body language, Blair asked, "Jim, what's wrong here? I don't know what the feeling is. I know you felt it too. You had to. You halted suddenly and stiffened up. Do you sense any danger from it? Tell me, man!" 

Looking around the office, Jim answered, "I don't know. Chief, do you recognize the feeling of the power radiating in the room here. God, its so strong, I'm having a hard time just controlling my senses." 

"Now that you mention it, I do recognize it. Or at least it seems familiar to me. I wonder if it's psychic impressions. It's certainly strong enough." 

"I don't think it's psychic in nature, Chief. Or if it is psychic, that's not all it is. We'd better stop talking right now, though. The secretary is giving us a funny look." 

"I know what you mean. We'll talk later." 

Unnoticed by either of them, as they'd entered the outer office, the medallions within their shirts had started to glow. Emitting a constant glowing light, their light intensity increased until the energy surrounded the two of them. An energy shield had all formed to protect them. 

Moving on up to the desk, about 20 feet away, Jim politely told the older woman, "Miss, I'm Detective Jim Ellison. This is my partner Blair Sandburg. I believe we have an appointment with Mr. Drake." 

The woman, in a strict, professional tone, said, "Wait one moment please." Reaching for the intercom, she buzzed the inner office. After hearing, "What is it, Jessie?", stated Mr. Drake, "Sir, you have a Detective Ellison and a Mr. Sandburg here. When do you want to see them." 

"I'll be on the phone for another 5 minutes with a generous patron. I'll buzz you when I'm ready." 

Hearing that, she calmly announced to Jim and Blair, "Gentlemen, he's on the phone right now with a patron. As soon as he's off of the phone, you can go in. Why don't you have a seat until he's ready." 

Understanding that it would be a few minutes, Jim, needing to get himself together, pulled Blair to one of the couches which were scattered through the waiting room. After sitting, Jim started to look around. The room was decorated in a beautifully exquisite taste that bordered on the exotic. Noticing the oriental design tendencies, he was stunned that the bright colors relaxed and didn't stimulate him. Around the room, on the walls, and laying upon the coffee table, were dragons. 

Upon the wall on one side, a mural done in jeweled shades of blue, green, red, gold, and black, was a flight of dragons. Magnificent in every detail, the dragons seemed so real, that they seemed to instantly leap out at you. At the center of the mural was a dragon, larger than the others, colored in a blatant jade green. So deep and rich was its color, that it seemed to be an intricate carved jade statue come to life. 

Without knowing why, Jim sensed the reality of the picture. So real was it that he felt like he was entering into another world. Lost in the beauty of the colors of the subject, he was jerked to awareness by his sorely worried guide. 

"Jim what's going on. You've got to tell me. This is the second time you've nearly zoned in the space of five minutes. How can I guide you when I don't know what's going on." 

"You can't Chief. I don't know what it is about this place, but the walls, the pictures, the color, the very presence of the room seems to draw my soul away from my body, entrapping it." Looking down at his mate, worried about what was going on himself, "It's all I can to do to stay aware and centered within myself. If you weren't here... I couldn't do it at all." 

"Jim, if your senses are messing up than I need to-" and at that moment they were interrupted by the secretary. "Excuse me gentlemen, Mr Drake will see you now." 

Taking a deep breath, Jim gathered his courage in a cloak surrounding his mind and body, and with Sandburg entered what was really starting to feel as if they were heading into a dragon's den, as Blair had jokingly said to the receptionist. 

As if they were not there, the medallions energy shield increased in power. The external power from the room fed the power within the medallions strengthening them even more. The beings they protected never felt the full power which was thrown from the room and the creature within the room. But even with a strong shield, they could only protect against sincere threats, not the elevated power signature which identified the creature to anyone familiar with the language. As they stepped into the office, both of them noticed how there was a brief glow surrounding the walls. After a second, it abruptly winked out, leaving them to wonder if their imagination was working overtime. In front of them was a man. At first, that's the only thing their brains could handle in detail. Then they saw him. Gorgeous in a way that slammed into two normally heterosexual men. Black hair falling in a length of midnight past his shoulders. Looking at him, Jim felt his eyes. Green, pure jade clear enough to see through, but opaque enough to hide secrets ancient as the earth itself. One word could describe him. Perfect. The man was perfection itself. Leaning back into his swivel chair, he gave them a thorough going over. From head to toe, they were inspected as if they were privates lining up in formation and found to be less than excellent. 

Finally, the man spoke. "Gentlemen, I'm Richard Drake, curator of the Asian pre-civilized culture. I'm also on the board of directors of this museum." While giving a cold, reptilian look to Jim, he calmly said, "Detective Ellison, I don't know what you have on your schedule but as of now it's been cleared with the mayor. Until you find my artifacts, you have no other cases." 

Realizing from his halt in speech, he could now answer, Jim said, "Mr Drake, this is my partner, Blair Sandburg." Walking over to the desk, Blair right behind him, he gave Drake a challenging look and simply stated, "As our police consultant, he'll be doing the verifying of the artifacts. I'd like to know why I've been given this case. This isn't usually a job for major crimes." 

Suddenly, Drake lost his composure. No longer the cold, reptilian being, he'd portrayed just a minute ago, his words holding a sorrow which could be felt, "Because you're the best. I don't have time to go through the usual channels of investigation. Those artifacts have to be found in three days or there will be tragic repercussions. Failure means certain death to those who don't deserve it. That's why you're here. If you can't handle it or you won't give it your best then give it to someone who will. I don't need a patronizing detective who can't handle a case he thinks is below him." 

Seeing the truth held and revealed to him, in the eyes of this enigma, he only had one answer, "You don't have to worry about that. I give my best to whatever I'm working on. This is no different. But I'm not sure we'll find them in three days. It may take longer. Can you tell me what that will do, the tragedy that it causes. Maybe we can help?" 

"You can't detective. Just know that death will occur in three days unless the artifacts are recovered." 

Turning to look at Blair who had remained silent all this time, and back again, "We'll do the best we can. Now, can we get the facts of this case from you. Anyone who might have it in for you and the market value of the artifacts. Also anything, no matter how farfetched which might give us a direction to head in." 

"I've already anticipated that. Here's a list of all the people who might have a reason to want those artifacts. Everyone I know with even the slightest hint of purpose to steal them. At the top is a Mr. Jacob Formes. We've been rivals off and on for 15 years. Anything I do, he has to try for one better. He's wanted those artifacts since they first came in. Not only because I got them first, but because he's never see them in his life." 

"We'll look into it sir, but we can't promise you it'll be him. It could be the last person you suspect for all we know." 

"I understand. Just keep me informed with any progress you're making. And please, again, understand the urgency of this situation even though I can't explain it to you." 

"We do and we'll keep you informed. " Reaching out with his hand, he said, "Goodbye, Mr. Drake." As Drake touched his hand in a handshake, his senses erupted into explosion of rhythmic, loud sounds, multicolored lights, aromatic smells, with the taste and touch of anticipation within the air. No longer in control, he swayed on his feet. Blair seeing him about to pass out, gently took hold of Jim and pulled him away from Drake. In the process of doing that, Jim let go of his hand. Abruptly, coming aware of his environment, all Jim could process through his mind was, What the Hell Was That? 

Realizing the need for them to get out of there, Blair sounded a quick goodbye, and literally yanked Jim out the office, through the reception room, and back into the hallway. When they were safe, the medallion's job was over. The energy field stopped as if it'd never been there in the first place. It was no longer needed. Giving Jim time to process through the experiences he'd just had, he patiently waited for Jim to tell him what had happened. 

Staring ahead, no focus in his gaze, it took Jim a few moments to awaken to reality. Slowly, turning his eyes to Blair, he gave him one of those looks of perpetual confusion. 

"Chief, do you want me to tell you what just happened in there. If you do, I'm not sure I can answer with any clarity." 

Looking at his mate's expression, Blair's decision to, "Why don't we just wait for the explanations, Big Guy. Right now, I think we'd better get out of this building. Before something else goes wrong." 

In perfect agreement with that statement, there was almost a rush to get out of the building. 

* * *

Later on that evening, after reading the report in its entirety and finishing the preliminary search for the artifacts, they were on their way up the elevator to the loft. Not having any luck in finding them, after they'd interviewed every major prime suspect, even Jacob Formes, they gave up for the day. Jim could usually monitor whether or not people were lying from their heartbeats but this time he wasn't having any luck at all. Everyone they'd checked out had heartbeats completely stable, with no fluctuating.... indicating no lying what so ever. And while investigating, Jim and Blair had tacitly made a silent agreement that they wouldn't talk about what had happened in the office until they could settle down and discuss it in privacy. 

As they were entering their home, Blair calmly reviewed in his mind what had happened in the last 24 hours. Especially the events of this morning. 

* * *

Waking up to the feel of the hardness next to him, Blair became conscious of the fact that his dream was real. Moving his head to look up and down Jim's body, all he could remember was the reality of loving, not able to believe his dream had come true. I can't believe we love each other and that Jim finally found out the secret I've kept from everyone. 

Feeling the need for more positive reinforcement, he started touching Jim, letting his fingers walk away from him. Instinctively knowing just the right buttons to push, Blair touched with the incentive of a little morning passion just to start the day right. As Jim came awake, his arousal grew as his awareness grew. Seeing the hard, masculine body, caused a similar reaction in his body. Realizing his own erection was hard as a rock, Blair leaned over Jim and captured his lips in a kiss that blew to bits every need but passion. 

Letting go for an instant, Jim looked at him and said, "I guess I know what you want this morning, love. Want some of this?" and then quickly flipped Blair into position under him. Leaning down, with his full weight lying horizontal against him, Jim started with kisses first. Then breaking off, his lips and his body moved down in a steady path, never letting the kisses stop for more than a minute. Continuing until he reached Blair's cock, he kept up the slow, sweet torture, and finally, started to apply that exquisite suction which drove Blair out of his mind. When he was close to climax, he stopped. 

"Oh God, Jim. Don't stop. If you stop now, I'll kill you later. I swear!" 

"I'm not stopping. I'm just giving you more than this." And saying that, Jim again positioned himself, on top of Blair. After testing with his long sensuous fingers for readiness, he found a wet and slippery passage, ready for penetration. Mentally making the adjustments for the differences in their bodies, Jim's first intrusion was hesitant. Then, as he forced himself in deeper, he reacted to the tightness by, "Blair, are you sure?", needing reassurance of this impossible circumstance. 

Reacting in a way that left nothing to doubt, Blair firmly pushed up against Jim. Once fully in, Jim started that rhythmic thrusting which was as old as time itself. With his mind present to the fact of the hard cock between them, which pushed firmly against his abdomen, he pounded Blair for all he was worth. The thrusts, the pauses, the twisting of bodies brought them to the moment they'd been waiting for. 

Suddenly, eruption of their timed climax occurred. It couldn't have been better for either of them. They were on the moon and under the sea. 

Calming down after that explosive experience, Blair, pressed up against Jim, asked "Man, I've never experienced anything like this in my entire life. It's never been so good for me. What about you?" 

Giving him that look of dazed contentment, all Jim could answer with was a silent nod of agreement. So tired from yesterday's and this morning events, he slipped quietly into sleep. Knowing his mate need his sleep, Blair got up, planning to make breakfast and take a shower. 

As he first stood up, he winced. Oh Boy! I never imagined it could hurt like this after the first time! I can't believe women go through this. Because he'd never had sex that way before, it took him a few moments to steady his legs. Being sore from his recent morning activity and the earlier nightly one, he tentivly made his way down the stairs. Reaching the bathroom, he just stood there and looked into the mirror. Needing a shave, he decided to wash first. Getting a towel and a washcloth, he stepped into the hot shower that pulsated into the tub. 

After cleaning the rest of his body, he reached down and wiped the cloth under his cock, intending to scrub himself clean. Lifting up the cloth and reaching for soap, he noticed. Blood. Not a lot of it but it was there, streaking the cloth. Standing there in befuddlement, he just stared at it. Never was he more forcibly reminded of his loss of innocence. He'd had sex with so many women that it never occurred to him what they went through when they first had sex. 

He remembered the initial pain, the intrusion of an object which first had to be fitted. Memories of last night came to mind. How he'd wanted Jim so much that he didn't mind the pain. It was there and yet not there and nearly forgotten afterwards. I always thought you couldn't climax on your first try. 

Knowing he was in no shape for further mental musings, he finished his shower and shave. Stepping out, he put on his robe and went to make breakfast. Turning the tv on, he kept his mind half tuned to the news. While cooking, his ears conveniently picked up word baby. Focusing on what was being said in the news, he realized it was about a baby that had been kidnaped from a prominent couple for ransom. Keeping his mind on the news report, he watched the parents keep their composure and able to answer the reporter's questions. Blair suddenly experienced a strange anxiety. How could they handle it. God, if I'd had my baby stolen, I'd be committed. I sure wouldn't be able to handle the reporters like they're doing. 

Lost in the moment, he felt the start of something. For a minute, he didn't know what it was. Then, he knew. 

It was a feeling of want. He wanted a child. Jim's child to be precise. 

To have this moment occur after wanting Jim's love for so long, never even thinking he'd have it, as well as the fact that he'd most likely never have children because he couldn't even conceive of loving anyone else as much, then to know that he actually wanted to bear them! So flustered and upset was he, that he staggered to the chair, before he could pass out. 

A Child? 

He sat there, an eternity it seemed, as he wondered. Putting a hand to his stomach, he looked down at it. Dear Lord, Could I be Pregnant? Touching himself, he suddenly had the urge to know if he was pregnant. Giving himself a few minutes to process through everything that had happened, he knew there was no way he could know whether he was pregnant. Or at least, not this soon. 

Please let me be pregnant. I want Jim's child more than I've wanted anything, except Jim himself, in my entire life. 

As all these revelations were suddenly coming to life, Blair heard Jim awakening from sleep. Hearing him sleepily get dressed, he turned and watched as Jim came down from the bedroom to stand there at the kitchen table. Not ready to talk to Jim about what he'd just realized, he silently handed breakfast to him. Knowing that a long lecture and discussion was coming, he decided to eat while Jim decided where to start the conversation. 

"Okay, Chief. I need to know a lot of things that I'm sure you don't want to tell me. And no obfuscation while doing it. First off, what did last night mean to you?" 

"It meant everything." 

"Everything? Do you mean as in a life-long friendship or in a committed, loving relationship?" 

"Dammit, Jim, if I didn't prove to you just how much I love you then you don't know the meaning of the word love." Leaning his head down in front of him, after pushing his plate to the side, Blair somberly expressed his feelings which left no doubt to Jim. 

"I know, Chief. Its just that it's hard to believe this is happening in the first place." Getting up to start pacing, Jim kept up his words. "Especially, the circumstances we're in. I don't know what to believe, what to feel, and......Blair, you've got to understand. I've loved you from the very beginning. I kept telling myself there was no chance of you loving me. That you're not gay, nor will you ever be. That there's no way you could be interested in this aging, balding cop. And now! Now, I not only have your love but also your body, which is not what it seems to be, to me, as well as to everyone else. And LASTLY, I have to deal with the knowing that of all things I might have got you pregnant. I've never even associated children with my love for you. So, tell me, Chief. Do I have enough to contend with or do you want to give me some more?" 

Tears pouring out of his eyes, Blair had never seen Jim crying. He'd seen just about every other emotion coming from this loving, kind, considerate and all around wonderful guy, but this was the first time he'd ever seen tears. And knowing that he was the one who put them there nearly destroyed him. 

Jumping up and rushing to Jim, he wrapped his arms around him, and just sobbed. "I..ah...oh God, Jim, please, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't mean it. You've got to believe me. I never wanted you to know about me ever. It's just that, well, ever since I had that dream last night, I've been all but forced to tell you things even my own mother doesn't know." 

Still crying, Blair felt Jim wrap long, sensuous arms around him. Feeling the security in the body that held them, they were silent. Each of them were coming to terms with the everlasting love they felt as well as the secrets each knew about the other. 

Jim was a sentinel whose special gift would make him a freak in the eyes of the world, as well as scaring them half to death with people so afraid of someone who could overhear or see something they want to keep secret. And Blair, well, he had a secret too. One which would cause scientists to study and force experimentation on him. Outwardly male, except for a little internal difference, gave him choices other males didn't have or need to have. Society would consider him an oddball and unlovable in the face of what people considered as normality. 

Feeling a state of peace come to them, Blair pushed back just enough to look up into Jim's gorgeous, loving, soul deep, baby blue eyes. Asking a question in his own eyes, he saw the answer in Jim's. The next the they knew, they were kissing, if you can call it that. Trying to reach into the other, their mouths became locked together for eternity, in a constant battle of love, desire and passion. Not wanting to end it, but knowing they had to, they broke apart. As one they moved into the living room. Falling onto the couch, in each others arms, they sat that way until they were ready to again discuss their future. 

They knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives, giving everything they are, and everything they have to keep the world from breaking them in pieces. What seemed like infinity to them, but was actually only a few minutes, they started speaking again. 

"Blair, I know we haven't discussed this yet, but you've got to give me an honest answer. Is there anyway that birth control can work for you?" 

"No, Jim. My reproductive organs don't function like females do. The doctors who delivered me, and who I still have to see even now, couldn't exactly be positive but they speculated that I may not deliver and carry to term like women do. They'd only be able to tell for sure if I got pregnant. They do know though, that what's out on the market in birth control, won't work for me." 

"Well Chief, I'm sorry to say this, but from now on, unless we find out you're pregnant, no condoms, no sex." 

"WHAT! JIM!!!!!!!! You can't mean that! Dammit, I want to feel you inside me, not the damned rubber!" 

Giving Jim a pleading look, Blair's face went through a variety of expressions. The puppy-dog pleading look, the angry-this can't be happening-look, till he came to that stubborn mule look. Knowing by those expressions that Blair was ready to go into an I'm determined to wrap Jim around my little finger stage, Jim decided to stop that stage cold. 

"I don't care what notions you've invented in that intelligent mind of yours but you'd better understand this! The rule applies everywhere and not just here. So get that through your mind, Chief. If we don't have a condom handy right that moment, you'll have to settle for what I can do with my mouth and hands, and later on, maybe, me." 

Looking in total shock at Jim, it broke into his tiny little mind, at the moment anyway, about the last thing Jim had said. Out the window of his mind went the new rule. Not wanting to think about it anyway, he asked, "Jim, what do you mean by that? Do you mean what I think you mean?" 

"Yes." 

"OH WOW! I cannot wait to try that out. Hmm. I wonder. Jim, do you think you could do that to me as well? Do you think it feels any different than entering me last night did? I hope it doesn't hurt like that. I don't know if I could take it." Ending up talking to himself at a mile a minute, Blair was jerked suddenly back to focus. 

"I hurt you! Blair, what..I aagh...I..you're...DAMMIT. Now you've got me so upset I can't even talk straight. I KNEW I SMELLED BLOOD. Why didn't you tell me that I hurt you last night. And why the hell did you let me make love to you this morning?" 

Deciding to tame the lion by getting himself into even more trouble, Blair opened his mouth wide and inserted "I love you, Jim." 

Still ranting at him, Jim continued screaming, "You should have stopped me, hell you should have made me take a cold shower, but no you wanted a little morning sex! Have to be a man! Take everything, including the pain, I give you! I could have been more careful, I could have......What?" 

"I love you, Jim." 

Looking down at the wonderful imp who was the love of his life, he was lost for words. 

Having calmed Jim down, Blair took matters in his own hand and pulled him down for a long smothering kiss. They didn't come up for air until the alarm went off upstairs, indicating it was time to start the day. Getting dressed they glanced at each other with deep, abiding love, and left for work. 

Now as they were walking into their home, all Blair could think about was, Damn! Now what do I do. I want Jim's child so bad, I can taste it. What do I DO! Knowing my luck, I'm one of those who doesn't get pregnant on the first try. That means I've got to convince Jim to help me get pregnant. Nah, with his strictness, he wouldn't allow it now. Hmm. I've got to Do something. 

Frustrated and furious, Blair was thinking. Actually thinking was a little mild description compared to what was really going on inside his head. While Jim was in the kitchen getting dinner ready, he was thinking about ways to wrap Jim around his little finger. In love with him and determined to seal the bond they had with a child, one he desperately craved, he committed himself to the most astonishing, most manipulative action he'd ever conceived. 

He was going to seduce Jim into getting him pregnant. 

Knowing Jim's weakness' with his senses was actually a plus. Certain things, like pheromones and herbs and spices, increased arousal within the body. All he needed was a few aphrodisiacs, ones that Jim wouldn't suspect and he'd end up having the most glorious sex ever, as well as achieving his main goal in life now. 

Performing those actions would take some juggling, though. First off, he'd need some of the herbs that a friend of his had brought from New Guinea, which he'd been warned lowered the shield people place on sex. All defenses would be removed and passion should last a good 12 hours, probably more. 

After getting it, he went to the stove and placed a pot of water to boil. While doing this, he commented to Jim, "Hey lover, I've got the perfect tea for our night together. It'll relax us and help set the mood. It's a little something a friend got me from one of his trips. Supposed to make one more aroused. I know we don't need it, but I'd like to try it out. I never have before. I want you so horny that you won't have any defenses left. I want passion to blow you out of your mind." And then some. 

Coming up behind Blair, Jim wrapped his arms around him. Lightly kissing him on the head, Jim started kissing his neck, shoulder's, and lightly nipping his ears, while saying, "And why do we need any help? I think you do that well enough as it is." 

Facing away, Jim never saw his determined, stubborn look of ambition. Pulling himself together, and turning within Jim's arms, he pushed firmly against Jim. Apart at hands length, Blair looked up into Jim's eyes and gave him one of his patented puppy dog looks. Making sure that suspicion never crossed Jim's mind, he pulled his head down and captured Jim's lips within his own, while quickly pulling Jim's zip down, slid his hand in to encounter a part of his lover that was very happy indeed to see him. While Blair explored the firm hardness within his hands, Jim had Blair's jeans unzipped and was firmly cupping and caressing his manhood. Each of them were pulling out the other and stroking in timed, rhythmic motions, rocking their manhoods against the other. Cocks trembling from the pressure, they continued a gradual rhythmic thrust which suddenly brought them to the edge. At that point of no return, they forgot completely about tea and dinner on the stove. Working each other into a frenzy, they kept up the lightly fucking movements. 

Finally, it came. Gushing over and on to them, they exploded, semen going everywhere on the immediate vicinity of their bodies. Clinging to each other for the moment, they established the unspoken idea between them of a literal perfection found within the arms of the other, without ever saying a word out loud. Then they then broke apart. After standing there looking at each other in a daze, from the zonal reality they were in, they came to. 

Supporting himself against the counter, Jim breathed, "Blair, I don't know about you, but sex with you just seems to just keep getting better and better." 

"I know exactly what you mean, Big Guy. I know just exactly what you mean." 

A few steps away, Blair was so confused, he had totally forgotten the little manipulation he'd planned. Oh Man, Ohmanohman. What do I do now. If sex is like this without the herbs, do I even want to try them? I'll probably be dead before my plans can be carried out. 

Then he smiled, an evil glint in his eye. Giving Jim another of those innocent looks, he laughingly came back over to Jim, hugged him tightly in his arms and impishly said, "Well Jim. Don't you think we need the tea more than ever?" 

Astonishment flaring first from his eyes, Jim just stood there. Taking a moment to get the meaning of Blair's words, all of a sudden he started laughing. We're talking hysterical laughter here. The kind someone can get sick from, laughing so much. When the laughter started to turn to choking, Blair had to pound Jim's back a few times to help stop it. 

After pulling himself together, Jim still laughing at Blair's words, said, "Blair, if we get anymore help in our sex life than we already have then I won't have a life anymore. I won't even be on Earth anymore. Actually, I would be stuck so far in heaven, I lost the bus back to earth." 

"You sure that's not where you already are?" 

Almost entering in another long, laughing fit, Jim said, "Oh, what the hell! We might as well try it out. I won't hear the end of it otherwise." 

"That's the spirit Jim. After all, if you don't try new things, how will you know what you don't like?" 

"Darling Chief. I already know you can take me to the moon. All an aphrodisiac will do is take me to Pluto." 

"Well then, my heart, I'll fix dinner, if you'll get the salad and the table ready. We'll see just how turned on you are after dinner." 

"Is that a dare?" 

"Yeh, I guess it is." 

"Well then, I guess I've already won it, because I've gotten myself up again. Didn't think that could happen unless you were a teen." 

"Well, we'll just consider ourselves teens. If that's what it means to be in a perpetual horny condition. What others don't know won't hurt them." 

Then without a word, they silently worked together to get dinner ready. Then, after dinner was eaten, and cups of tea (which it turned out Jim actually liked) shared between them. In a sexually aroused and relaxed condition, they again made a silent agreement to get up and head to bed. 

Starting to work, the drugs opened their awareness of each other. Already hard and bursting with sexual energy, they didn't notice the medallions glowing again. Nude and lost within the arms of each other, they didn't see them. To them they weren't there. A gentle, prismatic light enveloped them first. Then, a soft laser beam of rich blue light shot out of each of them and latched onto the other. It seemed as if the burst of light connected the two, drawing them forward. Out of their minds, Jim actually lost that anal retentiveness which was engraved on his personality and Blair forgot about manipulating Jim into getting him pregnant. With the drugs, all the medallions needed to do was remove a little something from Jim's mind. The knowledge of the statement, no condom, no sex. This deliberate forgetfulness was all it took to achieve a certain goal. And it wasn't Blair's. 

Lost in the other, that night of passion was one neither of them would ever forget. After time and experience had passed, that night would help them remember, on those days in the future when commitment was really hard to keep and love had to take a step back from reality, that all they needed were each other. 

Finis 

* * *

Notes: I apologize to those betas I had at the beginning of summer. My computer crashed early on and my job increased to proportions I hadn't expected. I've lost all e-mail address's to them. If they'll contact me as soon as they can I'll make a formal apology to each of them. I don't like anyone ignoring me and wouldn't want them to do it to me. I didn't mean to ignore everybody but I'm definitely scatterbrained at times. This summer has been one of those times when its been worse. I would like to say that my friend Isabel wouldn't let me ignore her. I guess she's more stubborn than the rest of my betaes. She's been a wonderful friend and confidant in very troubling times. I don't know when my schedule will allow me to finish this story. If anyone wants to finish it, with some ideas I'd like the story to go in contact me with your ideas. If no one doesn't want to write it, I'll see if I can write it as soon as I can. Apologies to everyone who waited. DonnaR 


End file.
